Palladium Assassin O.C.C.
The ' '''Assassin ' In any society there exists an element that wishes to dispose of rivals, business competitors, and any others deemed to be in the way. It is to this element that the assassin, a hired killer, caters. Unlike simple warriors or soldiers, the assassin relies on anonymity and surprise to earn his living. A successful assassin may not even be seen by his target. Slipping out of the darkness or a crowd of friends, the assassin does his dark deed and disappears. The Assassin is often called the oldest profession. Assassins are a special breed of warrior. They have sacrificed their skills of open and varied combat for those specializing in strictly close quarters and death. The blade of the assasin is considered the deadliest blade of all. They are killers in the purest, most base form, and they are killers for hire. Social ranks: Assassins tend to be well-off, as their services are expensive. Further, they often are educated, which helps them fit into different segments of society to stalk their prey. Roll 2d6 to determine an assassin’s rank. Thugs and Bounty Hunters may be seen as close relatives of the Assassin. It is important, then, to understand their differences, and what makes their roles distinct. Thugs typically serve as crude muscle, using bullying and intimidation. The Assassin, on the other hand, thrives on anonymity, on surprise—on his victim not even realizing that he is a target until it is much too late. A clever Assassin might never be seen by his victim. Here, too, the Assassin differs from the Bounty Hunter, for the hunter often seeks his quarry alive, and typically must bring back his prey (or the corpse thereof) as proof of his project's success. '''Special Assassin Skills: The skills that the Assassin must learn are a special and almost arcane art. They have passed down from assassin to assassin for generations. Rarely are these skills seen by anyone not an assassin, and when they are, the witness is often the target of said skills and doesn't live long enough to tell of them. Speed, subterfuge, and power. Every assassin lives by them, and to compliment them, the assassin has his own brand of skills and equipment. 1. Blind Fighting: A very important skill for the assassin, it allows him to fight enemies incomplete darkness (or completely blinded). For the Assassin this is essential. More often than not, he must fight his opponents in the dark, and/or crowded spaces. This skill removes all negatives received by being blinded or fighting in darkness. Unlike the normal skill of blind fighting, The assassin is not restricted to the immediate 5 feet around him, he is aware to about 15 feet. The base skill percentage for the Assassin’s Blind Fighting skill is 35% +5% per level. 2. Heightened Perception: Sharp ears and keen eyes are important features for an assasin to have. These killers operate in total silence and doing so gives them an incredibly heightened sense of hearing and heightened awareness. This skill allows them to hear and sense things that others might miss. The Heightened Perception skill adds 1 to the Assassins Perception attribute at every 3rd level starting at 1st level. 3. Security Systems: Every castle or keep has some form of security. This skill gives the character a strong sense of the layout and design of such security systems. The assassin will have a better understanding of how traps are laid out, what magical enchantments may be in effect, and how best to gain entry into their perimeter and to circumvent them. The base skill percentage for the Assassin’s Security Systems skill is 30% +5% per level. 4. Backstab: Assassins, starting at third level receive a critical strike from behind. The assassin’s backstab skill gives a x1 multiplier to the assassin’s critical Damage from a backstab levels 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15. (Example: 3rd level x1, 6th level x2, 9th level x3 etc.) 5. Vital Points: An Assassin by studying his opponent for at least 1 hour and with he knowledge of the vital points of the body can maim, cripple or even kill his opponent in countless ways. the skill gives the Assassin a +4 bonus to called shots. The base skill percentage for the Assassin's Vital Points skill is 25% +5% per level. 6. Poison Lore: Gives the character the knowledge to use natural plants and herbs to produce a variety of poultices, salves, and toxic compounds. The assassin’s knowledge of poisons allows him a 5% chance per level to identify toxic substances. If the assassin has the Herb Lore skill, a +20% bonus is added to this skill. The means of identifying poisons include sight, smell, taste, or by a victim’s symptoms. The base skill percentage for the Assassin's Poison Lore skill is 30% +5% per level. Most Assassins are of evil alignment. However, it is conceivable that one might be of a selfish (but not good) alignment. Player-character Assassins, best fit this rare neutral description. A PC might be the agent of some monarch, paid to arrange the discreet demise of those who threaten the kingdom's safety. While this certainly is not good (in the moral sense), the character might regard it as a justifiable evil because of the deaths the action prevents by obstructing rebellion, invasion, or whatever. Weapons and Armor: An assassin can use any weapon. However, many assassins have one weapon with which they prefer to perform their acts of murder. As he grows more notorious, evidence of a particular weapon becomes the assassin’s calling card. The Can use any type of armor as well but most prefer leather, studded leather, padded leather, or elven chain armor. Many Assassins belong to guilds. The guilds use them to serve their own needs, and act as an intermediary for outsiders who wish to take out a contract on someone's life. The Assassin O.C.C. ''' '''Attribute Requirements: P.S.:12, P.P.:12, and I.Q.:10. Alignment: Anarchist (Selfish) or Evil. Gender: 'Male or Female '''Race: '''Any '''O.C.C. Bonuses: '+1 attack/action per melee at levels two and eight (this is in addition to hand to hand and other combat skills), +4 to save vs. horror factor, +1 on initiative, +2 to pull punch. '''O.C.C. Skills: Climb/Scale Walls (+10%) Concealment (+15%) Prowl (+20%) Disguise (+10%) Surveillance (+10%) Math: Basic (+20%) Tracking (+10%) Languages: Native Tongue at 98% plus two others of choice (+10%) Streetwise (+15%) Four W.P. of Choice Hand to Hand: Assassin O.C.C. Related Skills: '''Choose 2 other skills from the Espionage skill category and five other skills at level 1, plus 1 per level starting at level 2. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communications: Any (+10%) Domestic: Any Espionage: Any (+10%) Horsemanship: General or Exotic Only. Labor: Any Medical: Biology, herbology, Brewing and First Aid Only. Military: Any (+10%) Naval: Any (+5%) Performing Arts: Any Physical: Any Rogue: Any (+10%) Scholar/Noble/Technical: Any (+15% on language & Literacy skills only) Science: Math Only Weapon Proficiencies: Any Wilderness: Any '''Secondary Skills: Choose 4 at level 1, plus 1 per level starting at level 2. All new skills start at Level One proficiency. These are additional areas of knowledge that don't get the O.C.C. bonus. Experience and Combat Table: Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Organization Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Palladium Category:Rifts